Modem communications systems are highly interconnected with many different users executing different applications on different types of networks which are in communication. With the advanced technology, the transfer of large files rapidly over such systems is made possible using high-speed optical and electronic networks. When such files contain proprietary or personal information, there is an increased need to encrypt the data streams to ensure their integrity and security. Thus, as technology for 100 gigabit per second (Gbps) or above networks comes into widespread use, the demand for cost-effective, ultrafast data stream encryption generators becomes more urgent.
Typically, such encryption systems generate an encrypted data stream by modulating an input data stream with a pseudorandom sequence of bits. Unfortunately, at such high speeds, the generation of these pseudorandom sequences used to encrypt (or encode, if the generator is public) such data is typically extremely expensive and difficult with current high speed electronic encryption systems. Typically such systems operate with a throughput of less than 10 Gbps.
The present invention relates to a feedback shift register useful as a pseudorandom sequence generator for an encryption or encoding system capable of operating at these high data transmission rates.